


Cover for Coercion

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fic cover, Gen, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Coercion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Coercion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coercion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494034) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 




End file.
